Ina Albright
Ina Albright (イナ・オルブライト'' Ina Oruburaito'') is an independent mage, serving as a member of the Dieu Quatre, as well as a user of [[Celestial Spirit Magic|'Celestial Spirit Magic']], and many other light-based forms of attack. Her proficiency with Celestial Spirit Magic has earned her a spot in the infamous group. Appearance Ina is known as the beauty of the Dieu Quatre, being renowned across Ishgar not only for her fearsome nature, but for her looks as well. One of the most frequently noted features Ina has is her angular face, which accentuates her flawless skin. Her noise is pointed, and her lips are naturally plump, also something noted about her by suitors. She also has brown eyes, which are known to look golden in certain lights. She stands at an average 5'4" (162.65 cm), and weighs an average 120 lbs (54.43 kg). Ina also possesses long blonde hair, which is frequently sported in two pigtails tied with black ribbons. However, due to the unruly nature of her hair, some of her hair spills down across her face in the form of bangs which cut just above her eyes. In terms of clothing, she frequently wears schoolgirl clothing, due to the fact that she enjoys the style, and most of her clothes resemble uniforms. She is most commonly seen donning a white collared shirt buttoned to the top with a black tie. In addition, she commonly wears a gray pleated skirt, a bright red blazer with black accents and trimming, knee-high white socks, and black Oxford shoes. Personality Known frequently as the most fiery member of the Dieu Quatre, most people know that Ina is not someone to be toyed with. With the exception of the rest of the group and the spirits she's contracted with, Ina can be incredibly cold to people, especially when initially being introduced to them. She can be incredibly rude and cutting, often dishing out biting comments at the drop of a hat. She is easily angered and tends to be hotheaded. However, underneath her callous demeanor, she is secretly very protective and caring towards those close to her. Namely towards her spirits, (most specifically, Aries, who has been with her the longest), Ina prefers to utilize her Star Dress in order to ensure she faces her enemies head-on, and her spirits don't face any harsh dangers. History Not much is known about Ina's history, aside from the fact that her parents, Cunning and Inez Albright, were wealthy treasure hunters from a large guild, who used their successes to launch an independent business, which made them one of Ishgar's richest families. At some point during her pubescent years, she sought to become a mage after seeing her parents in action. They'd sent her to a prestigious boarding school in western Fiore, where she'd studied about the various forms of magic documented in its libraries. She'd always been enamored with stars and celestial objects, so she asked her parents to help her in becoming a Celestial Spirit Mage. Being the famous treasure hunters they were, her mother scoured the continent for years, until Ina had uncovered eight of the twelve keys. At that point, she'd been 17, and ready to pursue her own dreams of uniting the twelve keys and becoming a famous mage. Throughout Ina's upbringing, her father had been cold to her, and only went alongside her mother in quests when there was money to be gained. She'd been sent off to boarding school by her father, and was mostly only ever cared for by her mother. After she'd received her eighth key from her parents, while she was home for the summer, a fire had broken out, killing her mother, and her father being nowhere to be found. After that point, she'd used her celestial spirit magic to complete private jobs to earn a living, and joined the Dieu Quatre at some point shortly after her eighteenth birthday, and shortly before her ninteenth, she had completed the zodiac, collecting all twelve keys. On a dangerous quest the Dieu Quatre embarked on, she was forced to use Aries' key in order to summon the Celestial Spirit King, and she's been searching for the regeneration ever since. Magic & Abilities Non-Magic Abilities Expert Gymnast: 'One of Ina's most recognizable skills aside from her magical prowess is her gymnastic ability. She is incredibly flexible, and is known to incorporate various gymnastic feats into her duels. With this skill, she is able to perform a myriad of exercises (such as flips, splits, kicks, etc.) into her battles in order to dodge, parry, or even perform offensive measures against her opponents. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Despite not having as much experience in melee combat as other members of the Dieu Quatre (such as [[Masaru Mars|'Masaru Mars]]), and also despite the stereotype that holder-type mages are incapable of physical combat, Ina is surprisingly seasoned in hand-to-hand combat, studying a very unique style of combat under her mother during childhood known as the Albright Arts. * Albright Break '(オルブライトブレーク ''Oruburaitoburēku): Running towards the opponent at high speeds, the user plants their leg in the ground, using enough force to generate some cracks beneath them. Using their force, they launch themselves off the ground, rotating quickly, before slamming their leg into the opponent, primarily aiming for the solar plexus, knocking the target back for yards and dealing devastating damage. * '''Albright Apex Point (オルブライトアペックスポイント Oruburaitoapekkusupointo):' '''Taking a moment to analyze their opponent's stance and body, the user extends all fingers until they stick together rigidly, then run at their opponent, jabbing them quickly in all exposed pressure points, which cause great pain to the target, leaving them vulnerable to further attacks. * '''Albright Brittle Edges' (オルブライトブリトルエッジ Oruburaitoburitoruejji):' '''This is a versatile attack, in that in can be used on a variety of body parts and in a variety of situations. In this technique, the user uses the hardest points of their body (elbows, knees, fists), to provide great amounts of damage to the attacking opponent, most commonly when the target is going in for an attack. [[Celestial Spirit Magic|'Celestial Spirit Magic']]' (天界の魔法 Tenkai no mahō): A holder-type magic [[Spatial Magic|'''Spatial Magic]] which incorporates the summoning of [[Celestial Spirits|'Celestial Spirits']], beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World.' '''Ina possesses mastery over this magic, being one of the few mages who was capable of uniting all twelve keys (for a short period of time). Once Ina forms a contract with said spirit, those spirits will be available for her to utilize for certain days of the week. Her gatekeys have varying levels of power, with certain spirits being more equipped to perform certain tasks than others. Currently, Ina has 11 golden keys (the rarest of celestial spirit gatekeys). * '''Forced Gate Closure' (☀強制ゲート閉鎖 Kyōsei gēto heisa): A remarkable feat for any Celestial Spirit mage, Ina is able to forcibly close a spirit's gate, and send them back to the Celestial Spirit world. Usually, the closing of a gate required the consent of both spirit and wizard, but, in cases of emergency, Ina can send a spirit away against their will. * Multiple Summons '(☀複数の召喚 ''Fukusū no shōkan): The advanced ability to open multiple gates at once, Ina has showcased the ability to summon many of her spirits at once. Though the effort is draining the more spirits she summons and the more powerful they are, she is capable of summoning three to four at once with ease. * '''Recompense Summoning (☀再召喚 Sai shōkan): A technique only available to Celestial Spirit mages with the ability to summon three or more golden zodiac spirits at once, allows for the user to summon the most powerful of spirits, the Celestial Spirit King, once. However, this spell requires the destruction of a golden zodiac key. The one time this spell was utilized, Aries' key was sacrificed as a result. Celestial Cross Fuse (天体クロスヒューズ Tentai kurosuhyūzu): A technique also known as Star Dress (スタードレス Sutādoresu), this spell allows for Ina to project the magic power of a spirit into her, allowing her to act as a conduit for the magic power and utilize her spirit's magic without utilizing the spirit themselves. Not only does this transformation manifest itself as a change in wardrobe (similar to [[Requip|'Requip']]), but also as a tattoo on her body representing said spirit. Due to the sheer magnitude of Ina's magic power, she often casts new spells and develops new ability when performing this technique. * Star Dress: Scorpio Form: 'By incorporating Scorpio's magic power into herself, Ina becomes cloaked in a skin-tight red outfit, with metallic accents down the sides and plates across her shoulders and knees, along with a chain-like belt across her waist. While in this form, she becomes capable of utilizing Scorpio's [[Sand Magic|'Sand Magic]], but on a greater scale. ** Sand Magic '(サンドマジック ''Sandomajikku): This magic power allows Ina to both generate and manipulate all forms of sand. Her skill with this magic surpasses Scorpio's, allowing her to form sandstone by solidifying the sand, liquefying the sand in order to form a dense fluid which is difficult to maneuver in, and even become sand herself and grant herself resistance to sand and earth-based attacks. Her magic also allows her to drain moisture from objects and people. *** 'Sand Manipulation: '''While in this form, Ina possesses complete mastery over sand magic, being able to shape, generate, and manipulate it in any way she chooses, making it a versatile form of magic akin to [[Sand-Make|'Sand-Make]]' '''the only limits to this being her imagination. *** '''Sand Body:' While in this form, Ina can turn her body into sand, granting her immunity from physical attacks. *** Psamathe: '''Ina gathers sand around her hand, and moves it in such a way to generate a catastrophic sand tornado, which swells to a giant size and causes grievous damage to any who face it directly. It is said that the tornado's rotary power alone is enough to sweep hundreds into the air and fire them miles away, and the blunt strength of the sandstorm can topple large buildings and cause tremors in the Earth. *** '''Sand World: '''Ina generates a giant sandstorm, big enough to encompass an entire city, forcing those trapped inside to rely on limited movement and vision. However, Ina and those she selects can move freely within the sandstorm. *** '''Tatenen: '''Ina raises both arms above her head, and from beneath her a colossal monster is generated, formed with hardened sand to create an impenetrable skin around it. Upon generation, the ground will tremble violently for miles around. Not only does the monster possess great destructive potential- its mere steps being able to cause earthquakes, but it also moves at high speeds, making it an effective form of transportation. '''Enhanced Speed: While in this form, Ina's speed is greatly magnified, allowing her to move, attack, and react faster than her opponents can account for. * Star Dress: Libra Form: 'By incorporating Libra's magic power into herself, Ina's hair becomes tied in an ox horn style with a green headband with Libra's symbol on it. She dons a green and yellow patterned loincloth and a striped bikini, as well as a golden scarf that covers the lower half of her face, with golden rings on her fingers. She becomes capable of utilizing Libra's [[Gravity Change|'Gravity Change]] while in this form, and expands on her powers to create black holes and alter gravitational fields. ** Gravity Change (重力変化 Jūryoku henka): The power Libra is known to utilize is Gravity Change, and by assuming Libra Form, Ina is capable of altering the gravity of her desired targets; allowing her to lower their gravity, allowing for flight and walking on walls, or increasing their gravity to crush her opponent. ** Gravity Magic (重力魔法 Jūryoku mahō): A more powerful parent magic of Gravity Change, Ina is capable of manipulating gravitational fields while utilizing Libra's magic. *** Mass Fist: '''By manipulating surrounding gravitons around her fists, Ina becomes a potent melee combatant, as each blow she deals causes devastating damage due to the force behind each punch. *** '''Projectiles: By manipulating the gravitational forces around certain objects, Ina can redirect their trajectory and propel them at her targets at high speeds. Ina has been known to do this with several objects at once, sending them towards her targets so fast they do not have time to react. With this ability, she can also redirect her targets attacks, and reflect them without being so much as touched. *** Black Hole: '''Putting one hand over another with her fingers bent, then clasping them together, Ina can generate a black hole, which grows in strength and size as time progresses, drawing everything inside of it to be obliterated due to the sheer power of its gravitational field. * '''Star Dress: Aquarius Form: By incorporating Aquarius' magic power into herself, Ina dons a blue bikini and skirt combo with golden accents, as well as Aquarius' symbol branded across her collarbone. She becomes capable of utilizing Aquarius' [[Water Magic|'Water Magic']]' '''to perform catastrophic feats. ** '''Water Magic '(ウォーターマジック U~ōtāmajikku): The power Aquarius is famous for is her water magic, and while in Aquarius form, Ina is able to use water magic to generate and manipulate water. *** Water Manipulation: Ina proves to possess mastery over water magic while in this form, and derives great strength from being surrounded by water. The versatility of this magic is its true strength, allowing Ina to shape any form of water in any way she so chooses. *** Aegaeon: '''Ina spreads both arms out, and beneath her targets, a giant geyser of water is generated. The real power behind this attack, aside from the surprise of being attacked from below, is the pressure of the water. This attack not only catches the opponent off-guard, but deals enormous amounts of damage due to the strength of the water, which is known to sever stone and steel. *** '''Marina: '''Ina moves into a wide stance, then clasps her hands together, which causes two giant waves to form behind her. Once Ina's hands are clasps, both waves rush at the opponent(s), from either side, creating a near-inescapable attack which deals crushing pain from both sides. *** '''Iku-Turso: '''Ina pushes both hands forward, and from every imaginable side, a giant torrent of water is generated, capable of causing devastating damage to opponents and structures. *** '''Bubble: Ina concentrates, and is surrounded by a sphere of water, which protects her from both physical and magical attacks.